Five Reasons not to tell the Truth
by 2AM
Summary: Five reasons members of the team don't tell the truth. Entry for the November '10 challenge on the jello forever board. K plus due to some bad words. Chapter 6: Five reasons not to tell lies, fluffy BONUS-Chapter. Teaser: "That sounds like a date to me!"
1. To protect a reputation

Title: Five Reasons not to tell the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.

Pairings: Jello! Might have RigsPelt undertones

Set in Season: 3

Spoilers: anything up to 'red hot' (3x07)

AN: So I saw the November challenge... and I was _not_ inspired... then I started doing some research and _voila_ I am writing fanfic instead of reading scientific papers... ain't life funny sometimes? I'll be updating one chapter per day, don't worry, they're all finished and beta'ed and ready to go up whenever it pleases me *evilgrin*

One more thing:

An ellipsis (…) indicates the beginning or end of a flashback, flashbacks will also be written in italics

And thanks to AutumnNicole (from the jello forever board) for the beta!

Five Reasons not to tell the Truth

**One –**** to protect your reputation – Lisbon's POV**

It's Thursday night. We're all in the office, completing paperwork for our latest case while eating _closed case pizza_. Normally this is a celebratory event; there's lots of smiling, grinning, general happiness, running gags, new jokes and stupid pranks. It's a time to laugh and relax. But today, everybody's sulking and the atmosphere is tense. And it hasn't even been one of those cases – dead kids, dead parents and Red John can get anybody down.

We were searching for the murderer of a local politician – not even one of the big wigs – who was shot in the head, execution style. Clean. Violent, but not overly aggressive. Bad, but not one of the cases that I lose much sleep over. I doubt the others are more troubled about it than I am. Maybe they're just annoyed about all the stonewalling that comes with politics. My day certainly started going wrong while we were interviewing the first suspect, the dead politician's rival in the up-coming elections.

He refused to cooperate. Jane decided to piss him off by threatening him, making comments about 'the image one projects when one refuses to help the police solve a murder just to protect one's reputation'. Naturally, the politician went and yelled at Hightower. It goes without saying that I got a nice dressing down minutes after Mr. Wannabe-Politician left. And when I finally decided to call my best friend, Kelly, to vent all my frustration...

...

"_Oh, my god, my best friend is a lesbian!" _

"_What...? I am not a lesbian, why would you even think something like that?" _

"_Lemme think…__ oh, right... it's obvious you're in love with Jane!" _

"_I am not in love with Jane!" _

"_Are you kidding me, Terry?__ I've been married for 4 years now, and I've known you since you were in high school. I know what it sounds like when someone's in love, and more importantly, I know what _you_ sound like when _you're_ in love." _

"_Kelly, I don't even like Jane! Jane's childish and never listens and does unreasonable things and we don't agree on a single thing, not even unimportant stuff. Jane has horrible taste when it comes to music, hates the movies I love, and drives a car that is like a hundred years old; it doesn't even have airbags!" _

"_I hate to sound like a broken record, but… OH, MY GOD! MY BEST FRIEND IS A LESBIAN!" _

"_Kelly!" _

"_Seriously, you so have the hots for her." _

"_Him." _

"_What?" _

"_Him. Jane's a guy." _

_Silence._

"_I'm not lying, and I am not in love with him! He's like a six-year-old!" _

"_You love six-year-olds. And what kind of parents call their son 'Jane'?" _

"_Um... probably the same ones who are called 'Jane' themselves?" _

"_You're kidding, it's his last name?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Okay, so what's his first name?" _

"_Patrick." _

_More silence._

"_Kelly?" _

"_I can already see the headlines... Patron Saints fall from Grace, St. Patrick and St. Teresa married!" _

"_I swear, Kelly, if you don't stop it I'm hanging up! I am NOT in love with Jane!" _

"_Oooh... you're threatening me? I doubted your affections before that, but now I'm absolutely certain... Terry and Patrick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-..." _

_Click__. _

"_Terry? Terry, you there? Terry?" _

...

Yeah, I did not need to be reminded of my inappropriate crush on my incredibly annoying consultant. Inappropriate on so many levels. Regulations, creepy serial killer who's after him, dead wife (and daughter) he's still in love with, latent death wish, so many reasons not to be in love with Jane... why can't I just fall in love with a guy like Cho? Or someone else who's actually available? It's so depressing, not to mention scary. If Kelly can figure it out while talking on the phone... I don't even want to know what's going on in Jane's head.

Of course, this isn't even the worst that happened today. After all, I almost broke my arm while chasing down another suspect, and a couple of hours later, I found Van Pelt sobbing in the ladies' room, a situation that I had hoped to avoid for the next millennium or so since the 'elevator incident'.

Cho is starting to clean up his desk, so it looks like he'll be leaving for the night. I'm surprised he stayed this late; he's been leaving earlier since he started dating Elise. As he grabs his book, he meets my eyes for a second and nods. Then he wishes us a good night and walks out of the bullpen.

**TBC – next time "to protect a secret"**


	2. To protect a secret

Five Reasons not to tell the Truth

Disclaimer: first Chapter

AN: Cho's chapter... it's a little short because it's so difficult for me to write him IC... have fun reading and please leave me a review ;)

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Azaelea: Good luck with the exams! And I know how you feel, I have the worst timing when it comes to ff(.)net... term started three weeks ago and what does my hitherto absent muse do? Comes back from vacation and kicks into overdrive ;)

Country: here's chapter 2 enjoy!

Jisbon4ever: Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like it so far. Kelly was a spur of the moment invention... she practically wrote herself o_O

Autumn: Thanks for reviewing anyway, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're offering to beta for me in the future. I'll make sure to take you up on it!

: Glad you liked it, here's chap no 2

**Two – to protect a secret – Cho's POV**

I enjoy spending time with the team. I really do, even if it doesn't show. But tonight, there is such an oppressive mood in the office. It's something that I need to escape from, and I know just the place to do so. I step out into the cold night air and pull my cell from my pocket.

"I can't tell you anything that you don't already know... but I am willing to watch one of your chick flicks with you, and I will even hold back any scathing comments that might come to mind."

Elise laughs. "We'll watch something classic," she compromises. I'm not surprised. "When will you be here?"

"Twenty minutes."

"See you then!"

The line is cut off on her side.

_We don't talk about that. _

The boss' rules of engagement don't make my private life any easier, but I agree with her. Some things should not be talked about. Unless they're part of a murder investigation. I can barely choke back my anger at the suspect I interviewed today. He stonewalled me to protect a secret. It took over an hour to get the information from him. Interrogating someone can be frustrating. Not that I ever let my impassive mask slip. It's one of my most important skills. But today... one hour to get a secret out of an assistant that turned out to be unrelated to the murder in the end. Not my best day at work. Not my worst either.

I'm not in a bad mood. It's why I left early. Misery loves company. But I'm not miserable. Just frustrated. Unfortunately, talking with Elise during our lunch date didn't help this time. It only made things worse.

...

"_So, your boss and the blond guy... are they seeing each other?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_Come on, Kimball, you can tell me." _

"_Elise, I really don't know if they're seeing each other." _

"_And you don't want to know either?" _

"_It's against regulations." _

"_Right. But are they..." _

"_I don't think so... happy now?" _

"_No, actually I'm not. I love a good, romantic love-overcomes-all-obstacles love story." _

...

I try not to think about Lisbon and Jane as a couple. I know they care. I am almost certain they're in love with each other. I also know that this is one relationship that is as far away from romantic comedies as it can get. It's tragic, and it runs deeper than what most people call love. I just don't want people to talk about it. I can't stand the idea of others gossiping while two of my friends are silently suffering. Lisbon from what she thinks is unrequited love and Jane from the fear of finding her lifeless body, covered in blood with a sinister smile watching over her.

Watching Rigsby and Van Pelt throwing away their chance at happiness, listening as members of other teams give a running commentary about their situation, is difficult enough, but at least those two had a chance at succeeding.

Elise smiles at me as she opens the door to her apartment. My friends are probably still moping at the office, but I can't help them, and I know they're fair enough to wish me any happiness I can get. So I allow myself to be happy. One of us should be.

**TBC – next chapter "to protect someone's feelings" **


	3. To protect someone's feelings

Five Reasons not to tell the Truth

Disclaimer: chapter 1

AN: here is chapter 3... enjoy... and tell me what you think ;)

**Three – to protect someone's feelings – Rigsby's POV**

I feel awkward, again. I've been feeling awkward since Grace joined the team. I've been feeling awkward all my life. I'm used to it. Except right now it's much stronger than just everyday awkwardness. Grace is sitting at her desk, typing on her computer. Her new boyfriend, or whatever the heck he is, canceled their date because of work. She's also been in a really bad mood since the boss found her crying in the bathroom. I'm worried about her, but I don't think she'd appreciate me telling her so.

Jane's sitting at Cho's desk, going through his stuff. Not that there's a lot of stuff to go through; Cho's tidy. Usually when I feel awkward about Grace, I ask Jane to show me one of his tricks. It's distracting, takes the heat off me and Jane enjoys showing off. But today I can't do that because I went and put my foot in my mouth earlier this afternoon.

We had just left interrogation, trying to get the victim's best friend to talk. He was reluctant at first, but Jane did his thing and then the suspect sang like a bird. I asked the guy why he didn't tell us about the politician's mistress when we first questioned him. He said he didn't want to hurt the feelings of the widow. I didn't buy it. Jane did.

We walked past Grace in the hall. She was on her phone gushing over the location of her next date to Mr. I-take-girls-to-a-restaurant-in-a-chopper. And yeah, I was jealous, and it hurt to see her so happy. I really didn't want to talk about it. But Jane apparently didn't get it.

...

"_Why don't you just tell her?" _

"_Jane..." _

"_No, I... I... You should tell her." _

"_She's happy, Jane. She's happy, and I don't want to ruin that for her."_

"_She ruined it for you, didn't she?"_

"_She... no, she didn't, she just told me the truth. It's part of who she is, and it's part of..." _

"_...what you love about her." _

"_It was just a rebound. It would have ended one way or another. Really, no reason to let the girl believe she had a chance when she didn't." _

"_Rigsby..." _

"_He takes her to lunch in a chopper, treats her like a princess, makes her smile all day... I mean... don't you want the same thing for Lisbon? That's why you always point it out when someone's attracted to her, right?" _

"_This isn't about me and Lisbon." _

"_Oh, really? Because this is all sounding very, 'Hello, Kettle! It's me, Pot'!" _

"_No, it's not! Lisbon and I... it's different." _

...

I don't even want to think about what I said next. Sometimes telling the truth doesn't change a thing. Sometimes it just hurts. I don't want to think about any of this. Most of all, I don't want to think about Grace being happy with someone else. It's difficult since she's sitting over there moping about her non-date.

I've had enough of this. I grab my stuff and shove the empty pizza box in the garbage.

"Night."

**TBC – next chapter "to avoid repercussions" **


	4. To avoid repercussions

Five Reasons not to tell the Truth

Disclaimer: First chapter (don't you think it's depressing that they STILL don't belong to me?)

AN: Jane's all-knowing perspective... or that's what he'd like to think... have fun reading

AN.5: Thanks to Jisbon4ever and brown eyes parker who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to everybody who reviewed the one before that!

AN.99: I made Wallpapers using each chapter and main character as a theme... if you wanna look at them, they're on my deviant art page, link's in my profile ;)

**Four – to avoid repercussions – Jane's POV**

Rigsby is leaving. Cho left almost an hour ago. Now it's just Lisbon, Grace and me, all of us wallowing in self-pity and loneliness. I do that at home. The office is the place I go to when I want to be entertained, watched, occupied with something other than my dead family. Tonight, I can have none of that. Lisbon is frustrated after a long and stressful day; she blames me for that, mostly, though she did have a mysterious phone call that upset her. She won't talk about it. I'm pretty sure someone she's close to gave her a piece of their mind and she didn't like it at all. I wish I knew what it was. Perfect teasing material most likely.

Cho's frustrated, too. Well, he _was_ frustrated. He's probably been relaxing at Elise's for the last thirty minutes or so, letting sleeping dogs lie and getting over whatever it was that went wrong during their lunch date. Something small. Something... it was the reason he left late today. Reason enough not to spend all of his valuable spare time with Elise, but not bad enough not to see her tonight. I won't be able to find out any more details till tomorrow, and I fear even then my chances are more than thin. Getting Cho to give me personal information is even harder than pulling teeth.

Rigsby... I know exactly what's eating him. Grace's rebound affair is obviously more painful to him than he'd like to admit - not very surprising. After all, he's still in love with her. He's feeling even worse about our little talk though. He showed a lot of insight into my life, and I don't like that, especially when it comes to the topic we were talking about; my love life. Or rather, my feelings for Lisbon.

...

"_This isn't about me and Lisbon." _

"_Oh, really? Because this is all sounding very, 'Hello, Kettle! It's me, Pot'!" _

"_No, it's not! Lisbon and I... it's different." _

"_I don't see how it's different. Sure, there are probably rules and regulations, but you don't really care about those, and when push comes to shove, neither does the boss. I don't see how that's different at all." _

"_Probably because you don't have a serial killer going after everyone you get close to." _

_Silence._

"_Jane..." _

"_It's okay, Rigsby.__ I'm glad you don't get it. I'm glad that there are some people who are safe from those nightmares." _

"_Jane..." _

"_Don't worry about it... and tell HER!" _

"_JANE!" _

...

I try not to use the term 'love' when it comes to Lisbon. Loving me, being loved by me... it's dangerous. The repercussions are... not something I even want to think about. I think the widow would agree with me. She didn't like the repercussions of her husband having a pregnant lover either. We still had to exclude her as a suspect, as she had an iron-clad alibi.

Lisbon gets up and walks over to her office. She still needs to write a formal apology to the guy I annoyed during our first interrogation on this case. She's gonna be fine. I think. I'll make sure to tease her some more before I fake leaving for the night.

I'd try to cheer Van Pelt up, too, but I already know it wouldn't do any good. The only one who could make her smile tonight is Rigsby, and he's already gone. Instead, I walk over to my couch. Maybe I'll be able to catch an hour of shut-eye.

**TBC – next chapter "to avoid being punished"**

I know you want to leave me a review! I can see it in your eyes ;) **  
**


	5. To avoid punishment

Five Reasons not to tell the Truth

Disclaimer: chapter 1 chapter 1 chapter 1

AN: Here it is, the last chapter... concerning the insights and thoughts of one Miss VP

AN.5: Thanks to the people that reviewed: Brown Eyes Parker - here it is, I hope you like the ending; Jisbon4Ever - I love his musings, too, his nosiness and people-reading skills make it almost feel like i'm writing from an author's perspective instead of from the characters'; Day Dream Girl - she's not so happy about all of it in this one (did i just spoil my own fic?); TheDarkSide (can i have one of your cookies please ;) - I'm glad you like it!

**Five – to avoid punishment – Van Pelt's POV **

I'm a CBI-Agent, a career law-enforcement officer, a woman who knows what she wants. I'm not a little girl, or a little princess, or anyone else little and breakable. I'm not. But right now... I just want to curl up in my bed, pull the blankets over my head... and cry.

I'm exhausted. Being lied to is exhausting, pretending to love a man I don't love is exhausting, pretending to not love a man I do love is exhausting, pretending that I don't see that said man is still in love with me is exhausting, fighting with my older sister that I called because I needed some TLC... I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

When did my life get so complicated? Why am I even doing this to myself?

_I was afraid I would be punished for what I__ had done if he told the truth._

The words of the embezzling member of the city counsel who shot our latest victim echo through my head. I was afraid I'd get punished, too.

...

"_I don't get it." _

"_Faith..." _

"_No, seriously, Gracie.__ I don't get it. You have this great guy who loves you and adores you and who'd give up his job for you... and you tell him not to?" _

"_He would have hated me for that at some point." _

"_You don't know that. It might have turned out fine." _

"_It wouldn't... you don't understand. This is law enforcement. People don't forget this kind of thing. Bosses don't forget this kind of thing. I would have been pegged as the rookie who slept her way into the team forever. People can get punished for this kind of thing years later if the wrong person ends up being the big boss... and it wasn't fair... to me, Rigsby or the team." _

"_Oh, right. I forgot. T__he team... what have those people ever given to you, Gracie?" _

"_Faith__..." _

"_Come on! T__he only things 'the team' seems to give to you are chances to work overtime, doubts about yourself and your beliefs, deadpan orders and heartache." _

"_You don't understand..." _

"_Grace, as your friend and your sister I think I should tell you... I don't think I want to understand. What you're doing isn't good for you. You were so happy... and you threw it all away for a job? You deserve better than that!" _

"_I know what's good for me! It's not like I'm a child!" _

"_Really? Because you're making childish decisions!" _

"_You wanna know something? I don't care! I don't care what you think! You're just bitter because you split up with that oh-so-perfect husband of yours, and you're regretful because you didn't marry Danny when he asked you, and you're taking it all out on me, because I'm allowing myself to do the exact same thing you did! Letting my 'one true love' go. Well, I have news for you, my dear sister! There is no such thing as 'true love', heartache is part of the game, and maybe, just maybe, your marriage would be fine if you stopped telling yourself that 'you deserve better'. So how about you just shut up and take care of your own life before you give me advice on how to live mine!" _

_Click__. _

...

I'm still scared I'll be punished for having feelings I'm not supposed to have, for not being able to conceal the truth from the rest of the world, for not being able to move on. There's going to be gossip tomorrow – lots of gossip – about how my boss had to talk me out of a stall in the ladies' room, about how I had a breakdown because of my breakup with Wayne. Even though that's not the truth. I was crying because of my stupid sister. But hey, this is the CBI, not the DA's office. We don't do the 'give-you-the-benefit-of-the-doubt' thing over here. So I guess I'll stick to not telling the truth, just like everybody else does.

I grab my bag and get up. Time to head home. For a moment, I allow myself to look over at Wayne's desk, allow myself to remember how happy I was with him... God, I hate lying.

**The end**

AN2: You are very relaxed... you feel... oh okay, no more trying to hypnotize people for reviews... still... just... you know... leave me one, pretty please! BUT: if ten people have this story on story alert, how comes i only got 4 reviews (don't get me wrong, those 4 were wonderful! but still...)? Anyway, this is the LAST chapter... tell what you think, even if you don't like it, i promise i wont rat you out to thumper's mom ;)


	6. BONUS: Five Reasons not to tell Lies

Title: Five Reasons not to tell Lies

Disclaimer: And I _still_ don't own the mentalist... why is that anyway?

Pairings: Jello, RigsPelt, Chelise

Warnings: Fluff, fluffier, don't forget to brush you're teeth or you'll get cavities! Those of you who enjoyed the angsty-ness and unresolved-ness of the first 5 Chapters might want to turn away now.

Spoilers: Everything up to 3x08 (Ball of Fire) is game

AN: So... some of you seemed unhappy because the last chapter was the last chapter... and Brown Eyes Parker whined about the missing resolution to the Jane/Lisbon part of the fic... and I was in a good mood... and I had always planned to make this a two part story (first chapter reasons not to tell the truth, angsty and second chapter reasons not to lie, fluffy) but then the first part became longer and longer and I decided against writing a second chapter... except I wasn't too happy with the way it ended either... I'm a sucker for Jane/Lisbon fluff, so I wrote you a BONUS-Chapter

AN.5: thanks to everybody who reviewed and thanks to Autumn who beta'd.

Five Reasons not to tell Lies

**One – because life is short – Van Pelt's POV**

We've been sitting in the waiting area forever. My head hurts from all the crying. My body hurts from being hunched over and tense for hours. I haven't eaten for at least sixteen hours, and I haven't slept for more than a day. I'm exhausted, and I feel like I'm going to throw up any minute now. I'm waiting for the breakdown. The real one. Sobbing into my boss' chest is something I learned years ago while riding an elevator. This is going to be way worse. Throwing myself off of a roof or overdosing on drugs kind of worse.

I hear steps coming toward us, but I can't find the energy to lift my head and watch another nurse approach us only to tell us that she can't tell us anything.

"Miss Rigsby?"

My head snaps up as Wayne's younger sister, Belinda, slowly gets up from her seat, clinging to Cho's arm the whole time.

"Yes? Is he... is Wayne...?"

"He's doing fine. We were able to repair the damage, and he's stable now. They're taking him to recovery. We'll be monitoring him closely and..."

I don't hear the rest of what the doctor says. He's fine. He survived. He's fine. I try to get up. I have to see him...

I end up sobbing in Jane's arms. My legs won't carry me anymore.

Two days later, Wayne finally wakes up from the medically-induced coma he's been in. He can't remember the last few days, but he seems to be quite fine with that when Lisbon gives him a very short summary of the events. The anonymous hint and getting ready for storming the house. Running in and trying to make sure everything's safe. The man who unexpectedly steps out of a walk-in closet and rams a knife into Wayne's chest. Lisbon shooting the guy in the back as he flees. Hours and hours of waiting, hoping, and despairing while he's in surgery.

"Wayne?" I hesitate. Can I really say what I want to say?

He turns towards me. "Yes, Grace?"

"I... Life is short, right?"

"Well..."

"You... you almost died," I can feel tears prick at my eyes again.

"Yes."

"I love you." I can't believe I blurted that out like I did.

"I know."

Wait... what? "You... you do?"

"Jane said you wouldn't leave... wouldn't sleep, or eat, or anything. He said you were really upset... more than you were supposed to be over a co-worker almost dying in our line of work. And... we used to be lovers. I mean... I just know. I love you, too."

"I missed you so much! I... can we... I mean..."

"Try again?"

The hopeful look in his eyes almost breaks my heart. For two years I've been dating Craig. I went on vacations with him, met his family, became engaged... I broke Wayne's heart, and he's willing to try again... just like that... just like I never broke up with him. I try to choke back tears. "Yes. I... I'd like that."

This time, I promise myself, I am not running away. This time, I won't care if it costs me my job.

"I love you, Wayne."

It feels so good to finally tell the truth.

**Two – because love can overcome all obstacles – Jane's POV **

I'm sitting in the CBI's attic holding the gun in my hands. It's Lisbon's. I pilfered it off of her when she went to talk to Hightower. I can't wrap my head around it. I can't understand... suddenly it's over. I didn't see it coming. It's just... I never thought it would end like this. With me sitting here, no blood on my hands, no cuffs around my wrists. I am a free man. I am not a murderer. Red John is in a coma. If he ever wakes up, he'll be paraplegic. All thanks to Lisbon who shot him.

To think, we didn't even know who he was until we went to search his house hours after Rigsby woke up from his coma. Thinking about it makes me shudder. He kept trophies. Something small, something that wasn't missed: Annie's earring, Charlotte's lilac fairy wand, a single blood red stiletto. I didn't even know. I wish I could go to the hospital and... what I wouldn't give... but I can't. I won't. Paralysis will be a far better punishment than death. Being dependent on others for the rest of his life. Sitting in his wheelchair in isolation. Having someone lift him onto the gurney in the death chamber. Far better punishment for what he did. No more red smiley faces. Unless I send him one, of course. A frowning one with the words 'Game Over' written underneath. Actually, I think that would be a nice gesture.

"Jane? Jane, are you... there you are." Lisbon looks radiant. The setting sun makes her skin glow, a warm golden colour that I want to get lost in, that I want to touch, taste. It's been so long since I've let anybody get that close. Not today, though; it's still too early. One step at a time.

"Jane, is that my gun?"

"Yes, and don't worry; I'm not going to develop some weird fascination for it. I promise!"

"Give. It. Back. NOW!"

"You look upset. It's not really that important to you, is it?"

"JANE!"

I hand it over with a dramatic sigh. I don't want this to get ugly, not when she's so beautiful right now. She puts the gun back into its holster.

"Are you okay... about what happened?" She looks worried. Not surprising considering my record when it comes to (not) dealing with Red John.

I allow my carefully crafted mask to slip, granting her a glimpse at the real me, and say, "I'll be fine."

She nods.

"Has someone told Rigsby about it?"

"No," she frowns. "I'm pretty sure Van Pelt doesn't know, either."

"You know they'll probably hook up over this, right?" Better prepare her for the inevitable.

"Yeah, I think I've known something like this would happen ever since you abandoned me with her in the elevator two years ago." Lisbon makes it sound like the worst kind of betrayal.

Time to protest my innocence. "She didn't want me there!"

"Do you have even the slightest idea how many times I didn't want you to be around and you still stayed with me?"

"Well, yes, but that's different."

"Oh really? How exactly is it different, Jane?"

"When it's Van Pelt, I know that Rigsby will take care of it. And... when it's you, I do. It's called work distribution."

"Oh, you..."

I hold up my hands in a placating gesture and smile at her. "How about some closed-case pizza? I'll buy."

"Doesn't count if the rest of the team isn't there."

"Hmm... closed-case pasta then. I'll cook." Come on, Lisbon. Walk into my trap.

She looks at me, suspicion visible all over her face. "Are you actually able to cook, or is this one of your spur of the moment ideas that'll turn into a disaster?"

Yes! "I can cook."

Silence.

"No, really, I can. My pasta is fantastic. But if you don't believe me, we can always go out for dinner. My treat."

"Deal."

This is like stealing candy from a baby. "Great. Let's go! Our reservation is for 7 pm. If we stop by your apartment so you can change into something more formal, we can be there just in time." I walk out the door as I talk, knowing that she's going to come after me like a hell-bent fury in just a second.

"JANE!"

I ignore her as I walk down the stairs.

"What have you done now?" Madeleine is standing in the hallway, giving me 'the eyebrow'.

"Agent Hightower," I nod at her. "I just tricked Agent Lisbon here into going on a dinner-date with me."

Next to me Lisbon's jaw drops. "No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did. You agreed to come to dinner with me, at a fancy restaurant, and I'm paying. That sounds like a date to me. What do you think, Agent Hightower?"

The look on both of their faces is priceless. I wish I had a camera. Sometimes, I love my life.

**Three – because she loves to hear the truth – Rigsby's POV **

Life doesn't get any better than this. We're sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, our friends all around us. Grace is wearing a beautiful white sundress, with flowers in her hair and my wedding band on her finger. Life does not get better than this.

Jane is entertaining the families. He's been doing that for the last hour or so, after we finally got through the embarrassing games part. He's doing the 'Mind-Calibration-Key' trick on Aunt Esme. Lisbon is sitting next to him, trying (and failing) to hide her smirk behind her drink.

Cho and Elise are walking on the far end of the beach, holding hands and laughing. Belinda brought her new boyfriend. I've tried not to be too intimidating. He seems to be okay. A group of screeching kids is playing tag. Everything is as it should be. With Red John gone, Jane has finally dared to make a move on the boss. Sometimes, it looks like their relationship is even more volatile than before. At other times, I find myself waiting for a blow-up that would have taken place before they got together, but nothing happens. It's probably going to take a while to get used to that.

"Wayne?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rigsby?"

Grace laughs and hides her blush by pressing her head into my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Grace."

**Four – because sometimes spilling the beans is so much fun – Cho's POV**

"Did I tell you about the ring?" I ask Elise as she picks up a small pink shell. I've been trying to keep this secret; been deflecting questions about it all week. But I'm sure that everyone's gonna be in on it by the end of the night, so it can't hurt to let my girlfriend in on it a bit earlier. She's been rooting for the boss and Jane since she met them, and I have no scruples against using that in my favour.

"What ring?" She's excited. I decide I like that look on her.

"The ring Lisbon is hiding on a necklace around her neck?" I answer, using my best deadpan voice.

"Oh. My. God. They're engaged? Patrick and Teresa?" Her eyes sparkle with happiness. It's one of the things I love about this woman. It might even be my second favourite trait. Number one is that she tried hard (and succeeded) to get close to my friends.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

I grin. "Remember the crazy girl I told you about, the one that attacked Lisbon and me when we tried to talk to her?"

She nods.

"Well, she ripped that necklace off of her, and after we'd subdued her, I had to help her look for that ring for over an hour."

"What would have happened if you hadn't found it?" I detect a hint of amusement in her voice. She already knows the answer.

"I would have been witness to a homicide." I deadpan and Elise laughs. Oh, yes, occasionally spilling the beans on Jane and Lisbon is way more fun than keeping their secrets.

**Five – because denial is useless when your fiancé is a mentalist – Lisbon's POV**

"Could I have everybody's attention for a moment?" Within seconds, the hum of conversation around us dies down. If anyone else had tried to get the crowd of happy wedding guests to quiet down, it would have taken much longer. But this is Jane, and this is what he used to do for a living... captivating the attention of anyone within hearing range, enchanting them with his charms and wit, drawing them in with his little tricks and schemes... and of course he enjoys it. I hate being the centre of attention. Why on earth did I agree to marry a man who thrives on it?

"Thank you." The light of the bonfire flickers over his face. One moment he looks benevolent like an angel, and the next his eyes sparkle like that of an impish demon. Duplicity at it's best. I will never admit it out loud, but I have fallen in love with this part of him, too. It's not my favourite part of him, not by a long shot. I love honest Jane... _Patrick_. I love it when he takes off his mask, when he allows me to see the real man behind the performer, the human being behind the ever-adapting changeling. That part of him, I love with all my heart. But my well-hidden wild streak adores the flirt, the gambler, the thief in him with a passion I am worried about. He catches my eyes, and I know that he knows, and he loves me even more because of it.

He takes a deep breath, preparing to make the witty announcement he didn't even think about in advance because he works best under pressure. "I..."

"...want to announce that you and Lisbon are getting married!" Heads whip around as Patrick gapes at Cho, who has just managed to steal his moment in the limelight. I can't help it... I start laughing hysterically at the look on his face, and so does the rest of the crowd. At least I'm not the only one who's laughing tears. Most of the guests are friends and colleagues, and the Rigsby and Van Pelt family members have had ample time to get to know my fiancé well enough to enjoy the look of pure shock on his face.

"How did you know?" He finally manages to ask.

"During one of the last cases, Lisbon lost the ring during a scuffle with a potential witness. I helped her look for it. It wasn't exactly difficult to draw the right conclusions." I am enjoying this immensely, though I know I shouldn't. It's not very nice of me to watch happily as my oh-so-smooth husband-to-be loses his cool, but it's just so very satisfying. With all the stuff he's pulled over the years, he richly deserves it.

Unfortunately, the moment of hilarity comes to an end soon enough, and the uncomfortable part (for me, at least; Jane loves every minute of it) begins... the hand-shaking, hugs and expectant stares. There's some hand-holding and an admittedly sweet kiss, then Jane somehow manages to guide everybody's attention to the still screaming kids, and we make our escape.

As we walk along the beach, I ask him if he's upset with Cho and me for spoiling his show. To my surprise, he just laughs.

"You don't really believe, my darling Teresa, that I would begrudge you the satisfaction of finally pulling one over on me? No, no. If their making me flustered makes you as happy as you were when Cho announced our engagement, I'll be glad to be flustered from dusk till dawn."

"You'd really do that for me?" I ask, eyes wide and hopeful, hiding nothing.

"Yes." Short, simple. No fancy words, no witty wordplay. He's sincere. He always is these days when it's just the two of us.

"Will you fetch me a thousand stars from the sky if I ask?"

He shakes his head. "No. But I will collect a thousand yellow leaves for you when Indian summer comes. And I'll make you a thousand snow angels on Christmas Eve. And I'll catch a thousand fireflies for you in spring. And maybe, I'll even find you a thousand sea shells in the summer, while we're walking on the beach, if you haven't had enough of me by then." He's grinning at me. I smile back at him, and it feels like the few pieces of my life that were still unconnected and in disarray finally fall into place. For a fleeting moment, I seem to hold absolute truth in my hand. No denials, no lies, no deceptions, no boundaries between Patrick and me. And it feels so good - at long last - to be home.

**The end **

AN2: Sugarfluff with a Cherry on Top... Let's make a deal... you got a Bonus-chapter... how about writing me some Bonus-Reviews?


End file.
